Impending Doom
by Komodin
Summary: A dark AU short story for Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1. What if Sonic the Hedgehog screwed up while running from Mad Gear's Drill Wall of Death?


_Disclaimer:__ I do not own anything from the Sonic the Hedgehog series; the rights of all things related to it are copyrighted by Sega._

* * *

_**Impending Doom**_

_**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic, by Komodin**_

* * *

_Aw, man..._

Sonic the Hedgehog was in quite a pickle this time.

Right in front of him, a titanic wall was inching ever so slowly towards him. Painted in a dangerous-looking mix of black and yellow, not unlike the coloration of a bee, it was fronted by a series of massive drills, each twice as big as himself. As the wall of impending doom lurched closer and closer to him, pieces of shrapnel and debris flew around and at him, giving him cuts of various sizes all over his body. The drills grinded away at the metal platforms in front of it, spinning at such a fast speed that even _he_ was impressed... slightly.

Just behind him, another massive wall was locked firmly in place. Painted in a weird mix of evergreen and gun-metal grey, though it was surprisingly bare, it was made of a metal so durable that not even his Supersonic Spin Dash was able to even do so much as leave a _dent_ on it. The only means to lift it - a simple brown switch - was already ground to pieces by the drill wall of death.

Flanked to his sides were chasms, both of which were easily as big as the wall itself. He could just jump off and see what would happen - he can easily withstand any amount of fall shock - but, looking down, he couldn't spot a bottom to either pits. With how trap-laden the rest of Mad Gear was, for all he knew, he could just be leaping to another, possibly even _more_ gruesome demise.

Beeps, sirens and screeches echoed throughout the massive facility, with small explosions dotting its steely, grungy landscape. The air around Sonic was dark, sweltering and wavy, with various bright red lights obfuscating whatever vision he could make out even further. Beads of sweat dropped on the conveyor belt floor below him. Every time he pressed himself against the safe wall, trying to regain some distance from the drills, the conveyor belt pushed him forwards towards it.

His heart raced a mile a minute as the drills of doom creeped ever so slowly towards him. Various thoughts raced through his fear-addled mind: _How could this be happening? Why do I have to go like this, in such an anticlimactic fashion? Why didn't I press the darn switch when I had the chance? Why didn't I kick Eggman square in the face back in Lost Labyrinth?_

As he looked on, a loud, boisterous laugh echoed in his mind. He gritted his teeth: the laugh sounded exactly like something a certain mad scientist would do. He could almost hear him say, "Looks like I'll _finally_ be rid of you, Sonic!" He banged his fist against the green-gray wall, trying to find something, _anything_, that could weaken it, to no avail, as the wall held strong even through all the debris thrown at it.

With no other means of escape in sight and a certain death just mere seconds away, Sonic did the only thing he _could_ do: concede defeat.

_Eggman really got me this time... dang..._

Smash.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Hello, reader! Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this story!

As you can see, this is a kinda dark AU short story for _Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1_ inspired by a screencap I took of the Android version, a cropping of such serving as this story's "cover." It's based around a simple What If: _what if Sonic screwed up while trying to escape that Kid Chameleon-esque drill wall in Mad Gear Act 3: Impending Doom? How would he act when his life is more-or-less forfeit and he can't do anything about it?_ This fic shows one possible way he'd react.

At any rate, how was the story? Did you find it enjoyable? Boring? If you have any questions or problems with this story, post your concerns as a review or send me a private message. Any constructive feedback is, and will always be, much appreciated.


End file.
